


Touch, Kiss, Lick, Nibble

by Ocelot_l



Category: Channel Awesome, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Nudity, Oral, Slight Rimming, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinema Snob decides to show Phelous just how much he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch, Kiss, Lick, Nibble

Snob gazes down at Phelous, who is tugging experimentally on the ropes binding his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Tying knots was never his strong suit, but there won’t be much struggling tonight, so he’s sufficiently satisfied with these results. 

Without bothering to ask if he’s ready, Snob climbs onto the bed and presses his lips to Phelous’s in a hard, slow kiss that lasts until the taller man’s chest quivers from how deeply he’s breathing. Snob pulls back then, smiling at the glassiness of Phelous’s eyes and the red tinting his cheeks. Phelous is expecting something rough and painfully pleasant, which is typical of their games, but tonight is going to be different.

Instead of striking, Snob massages, kneading gently as he rubs his hands all over Phelous’s body. Phelous’s surprise is evident and his eyes question Snob’s motives, but a quick arch of an eyebrow is the only answer he’ll be receiving that night. Fortunately he’s had a long day and is in the mood to be pampered. Phelous slowly settles into a state of relaxation, his eyelids drooping ever lower, his breathing slow and calm, until he’s seconds away from nodding off. 

Snob’s smile turns impish as he starts massaging Phelous’s left foot. After kneading his arches for several minutes, he places a gentle kiss upon his heel. Phelous doesn’t react. Snob kisses along his sole. Phelous’s toes scrunch ever so slightly, but otherwise he remains still. Without warning, Snob blows gently onto the wiggling digits before licking each one thoroughly.

Phelous shudders, a soft, moan-like sound emanating from his throat as he struggles to pull his foot free. Unfortunately, Snob’s knots have proven successful, and Phelous’s limbs are still securely trapped against the wooden posts. Snob utters a dark laugh and continues to tease Phelous, sucking on each toe until the taller man is red-faced and on the verge of giggling.

Deciding to grant him mercy, Snob releases his toes and proceeds upwards, covering Phelous’s ankle, calf, knee, and thigh with soft kisses. Phelous is tense now, eyes wide open as he watches Snob’s every action, but Snob can tell he’s enjoying himself by his quickly growing erection. In order to help him along, Snob sucks and nibbles along the soft flesh of Phelous’s inner thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his mouth’s wake. 

Phelous moans audibly this time, his fingers curling into fists, his cock almost completely upright. When Snob licks along the skin where his thigh meets his groin, Phelous gasps and unconsciously thrusts his hips upward, panting softly. Snob can see how desperate for release he is, but he is far from finished. 

After kissing across Phelous’s lower stomach, Snob begins the task of lavishing his other leg with just as much attention. He can’t help from chuckling again as Phelous’s reactions grow stronger from each teasing touch, especially when he licks down the sole of his foot. Never before had Snob considered giggling such a sexy sound.

When he’s finished tormenting Phelous’s lower extremities, Snob crawls forward along the bed, completely bypassing the man’s engorged cock. Instead, he returns to his face, peppering his cheeks, chin, forehead, and lips with gentle kisses that cause Phelous to smile in spite of himself. His face is rather flushed by now, his bangs damp with sweat, which just makes him all the more appealing to Snob.

He moves downward once more, placing strategic kisses along Phelous’s jaw line to lower his defenses even further, before reaching his neck. Snob gently bites down in various spots across his throat until Phelous whimpers, then sucks along his Adam’s apple. It isn’t long before Phelous unleashes another cascade of moans and he can feel the vibrations against his lips. His own cock starts to twitch but Snob ignores it, focusing for now on the other man’s collarbone and chest.

He kisses and licks with surprising speed, leaving warm, wet patches on Phelous’s skin as he travels lower. Each nipple is given proper attention, first with gentle sucking that makes Phelous whimper again, and then with playful bites that cause him to growl and pull violently against his bonds. Snob only stops biting once his nipples are red and tender. With a final flick of his tongue to each, causing a melodic whine of desperation from his captive, Snob returns to his journey.

He’s more forgiving to Phelous’s stomach and waist, kissing and licking gently enough not to tickle, but still dips his tongue into the man’s navel long enough to make Phelous’s stomach quiver as he attempts to pull away and keep from laughing at the same time. 

Snob almost bumps into Phelous’s cock, which is leaking clear droplets onto his stomach, but swiftly avoids it again by moving his mouth to Phelous’s shoulder. A rumble of frustration escapes his lips, but Snob swiftly nibbles on his earlobe in an appeasing manner, and Phelous sighs, knowing he must be patient. 

Snob then bestows affection upon every inch of pale flesh from shoulder to palm. Upon reaching his fingers, Snob sucks each in turn from knuckle to nail. He notes that Phelous’s breathing is quickening again, moans now escaping easily into the ether. Snob hastens to attend to his opposing arm, wondering for a moment why Phelous’s hands taste so sweet when all they ate that evening was pizza and beer, but then shrugs the question off in favor of trailing his tongue across Phelous’s palm. Snob never fails to be amused by his helpless squirming.

Finally, Snob settles himself between Phelous’s outstretched legs and exhales warm breath onto what aches to be touched. He squeezes Phelous’s balls a little before sucking on them, and mentally laughs as the bound man starts to curse. Phelous has always been foul-mouthed, but when he sounds like this, he’s well-past his breaking point. Even still, Snob continues to feel playful. He licks lower than he’s ever done in the past, across what’s accessible of Phelous’s warm cheeks, and nips the sensitive flesh of his ass a little. Lightning fast, he flicks his tongue across the other man’s entrance, just to enjoy the sight of his body jolting off the bed as if he’s been electrified. 

“Snob, p-please…”

Begging is always what turns Snob on the most, so there’s no way to deny Phelous any longer. He eases Phelous’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking with renewed vigor. Phelous bucks his hips in desperation, needing to feel Snob’s mouth all over his throbbing cock, and Snob obliges, taking him deep into his throat. It doesn’t take long at all, thanks to Snob’s previous affections, and soon Phelous is screaming out Snob’s name as he orgasms harder than he ever has in his life.

There’s a slight burning sensation in his throat, but Snob doesn’t mind. He slowly pulls Phelous out and strokes his stomach as his panting settles into a more normal intake of breath. Phelous is still trembling a tad, and so over-stimulated that he jumps at even the softest touch.As he struggles to return to reality, he also fails to notice as Snob unties his bonds. Only when Snob settles beside him, laying his head on his sweat-dampened chest, does he react.

Snob sighs in content as he feels strong arms wrap around him, holding him protectively. Cuddling is usually a toss-up for the two, but tonight it just feels right. As he rests his cheek atop Phelous’s chest, he can feel the other man’s heart beating a soothing rhythm. Snob smiles a little and caresses the skin protecting it with his lips before closing his eyes.


End file.
